Rōshi
Rōshi is a character from Naruto. He is a strong fighter and he used to be the jinchuuriki to the four tails who is also called Son Gokū. History Not much is known about Rōshi, but he hailed from the village of the Rocks. At some point in time, he was made into the jinchuuriki of Son Gokū. He was first seen fighting Kisame but he lost in his battle against him. He was taken by Kisame and Itachi so that the Akatsuki can extract Son Gokū from him. The extraction of Son Gokū resulted in his death. After his death, Kabuto revived him and the other Jinchuuriki with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. On the second day of war, he was seen with Tobi as he tried to pursue Naruto and Killer Bee. He was forced by Tobi to fight Naruto and B. It was revealed in the midst of the battle that he was made into a jinchuuriki by Tobi. The fight continued until he was forced to turn into Son Gokū by Tobi. As the struggle continued, Son Gokū was eventually released from Rōshi. The extent of removing the Tailed Beast from him resulted in him becoming handicapped. After the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique was dispelled by Kabuto, Rōshi and the other jinchuuriki returned to the afterlife. Abilities As the jinchuuriki to Son Gokū, he held an immense amount of power in comparison to most other individuals. Rōshi is also capable of fighting and defending himself against a powerful opponent like Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame even commented on how powerful he was as it was not easy defeating him. He has shown the ability to manipulate and control lava in different ways to attack his opponents. As such in his fight against Naruto, he was able to coat himself in an armor of lava and shoot boulders of lava from his mouth. In his battle against Naruto and B he was also able to create a massive volcanic eruption as an offensive against them. It is unknown how much control he had over his respective tailed beast, Son Gokū, when he was alive but he was able to have maintain control of the lava when he was fighting Kisame Hoshigaki. Weaknesses In his battle against Kisame, he had his chakra taken from him which left him weakened. Although he is capable of offensive tactics, it is powered by his chakra. When he was revived by Kabuto to fight in the Fourth Great Ninja War, Tobi attached a chakra rod to the jinchuuriki before their fight against Naruto. The chakra rod was supposed to keep control of the jinchuuriki and the tailed beast. When the chakra rod was removed when Rōshi was in the form of Son Gokū he got the tailed beast extracted from him and he was left incapacitated. Stats Battles Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Powerhouses Category:Deceased characters Category:Hapless fighters Category:Antagonists Category:All-range fighters Category:War fighters Category:Lava users Category:Fire users